


Baby Groot Adventures

by Woon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby Groots, Family Friendly, Fluff, Gen, Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), pre-Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: A little girl finds a sentient "stick" and takes care of it





	1. Stick

**Author's Note:**

> currently no canon characters, but there will be soon. Laera will meet a certain short tempered "trash panda" in chapter 3
> 
> This came about during a discussion with my friend Jo. She was like an Army of Baby Groots. It won't be an army but I have a couple that will roam about getting into mischief with their caretakers and meeting various canon characters.

         “What did you find there sweetie?” Laera smiled at the lady who looked after her. Holding up her find proudly. They had been wandering around the wreckage from the attack on the city last month.

         “Stick.” Laera wasn’t a big talker. The lady just patted her head. Laera knew the woman would probably just throw her stick away but she couldn’t let that happen. Stick had asked for help and Laera was happy to have a new friend.

         “It is a lovely stick, maybe we could leave it here?” Laera shook her head. Kip knew it was no use trying to get her to leave the stick, behind. She’d just toss it when Laera was no longer interested in it.

* * *

 

          But Laera didn’t lose interest. Stick told her what it needed to survive in its current state. She had salvaged a bowl that had cracks to let water escape. She found some good soil and made a home for Stick in the bowl.

          Kip shook her head but said nothing, it had been awhile since the child had any interest in anything for more than a few fleeting hours. Kip decided to let it be since Laera was happy. She would look in on her and smile at the chattering child. Maybe the stick would be helpful in getting her to talk more.

          Then one day Laera came bursting into Kip’s room, “Kip!” the woman was startled out of her nap, “Come Look!!” Kip crawled out of bed grabbing a robe and sliding her feet into slippers, before following the excited child.

         “What is it Laera?” The girl pointed in triumph at Stick. Kip took a close look at the potted twig, it was more of a sapling now than a stick. Little bits of green and did it just smile at her? No that was her imagination for sure.

         “Stick likes you.” Laera chirped as she hugged her guardian. “Happy.”

         Kip couldn’t help smiling. She picked up the child up and spun around. “I like Stick, for making you so happy.”

* * *

 

          Days later Kip went in to water Stick for Laera and the sapling waved at her. She had to of imagined it. But sure enough when she got closer Stick waved again. Kip found herself waving at the sapling. “Uh, good morning.” Stick smiled. “What are you, Stick?” The sapling shrugged. Kip sighed, “Maybe Laera will figure it out for us.” Stick nodded in agreement.


	2. Tinder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young boy hears a cry for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit on the angst and morbid side, but nothing explicit.

      Hinge glanced at the table covered in what looked like twigs and sticks. “Holy Relics? Yer daft. Nuttin’ but tinder on this table.” The boy turned to walk away when he heard something crying. He looked around. Then his eyes went back to the table, “Where are ya?”

       The “relic” seller looked at the blue tinted boy in confusion. Hinge started digging through the pieces of wood, tears gathered in his eyes as he realized he was digging through a pile of dead things. “Young man could you not paw the merchandise.”

       “No. Trying to find ‘im.” Hinge growled ignoring the look of indignation on the merchant. He found the source of the crying. “I got ya.” Hinge found who he was seeking in the pile of its siblings. “I’ll save ya.” The boy started to walk away with his find. 

        “You haven’t paid for that, boy!!!” When the man touched his shoulder, Hinge turned and looked at the man with the full extent of his anger. The man was taken aback from the sheer rage on the boys face. The red eyes bore into the eyes of the man.

      “Ya gonna lose yer hand in a bit.” The seller let him go. “Ya left ‘im there wit his kin dead all ‘round ‘im. Ya was letting ‘im die as well. Ya get back ta that table and ya collect ‘em and bury ‘em proper. Or I’ll make sure ya get a visit from his friends. Can’t say they’d take kindly ta ya selling bits of a hero’s body.” Hinge spit on the man, then continued walking.

        When he was a good distance away he talked to his new friend, “Sorry, that yer family is dead. My Ma is gone as well, Pa is out there somewhere.” The boy chuckled, “Ya don’t have friends, oh what I said ta that creep. Was bluffin’, what he don’t know…” Hinge knew of the Guardians and what they did, that merchant had some gall to sell bits of the tree guy like that.

        Hinge felt his stomach growl, “Gotta get ya some good dirt, sum outside my place, little pond nearby. ‘Snot much but ya might like it.” Hopefully he caught something in his traps, still needed to mend that damn net. “Ya would’ve liked Ma.” He smiled sadly at the little piece of wood in his hand, Hinge decided he’d call his friend Tinder.

        That night as Hinge curled up he looked at Tinder in his new home and felt a little less alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these first chapters were short. They will get longer though.


End file.
